Weathering the storm
by Nurserygirl
Summary: Summery: Two sets of friends, one rain storm and a fun night.


Title: Weathering the Storm.

Rating: T just to be safe.

Author: Brandy

Spoilers: None really. Set some time after season 7 for Buffy. Takes place right around the time Eve turned into a hoski.

Disclaimer: I own no-one. Randy and John belong to Vince and the WWE and themselves. Buffy and Willow belong to Joss, and Fox.

Pairings: Buffy/Randy Orton, Willow/John Cena.

Summery: Two sets of friends, one rain storm and a fun night.

A/N: Wrote this about a year ago and I do have two short sequels to it and working on the fourth. Which I might post if this is received well. This was mainly written for my friends daughter who is in love with the pairing of Randy/Buffy.

The wind blew harshly and without relent. Blackened darkness stretched out across the land matching the color of her mood. The rain beat down with a force as it landed on her unprotected head like a hammer. The young blonde woman shivered as she pulled her rain soaked jacket closer to her body.

"Stupid weather." she muttered under her breath as thunder roared in the distance.

Rolling her light green eyes at her luck she cursed the car that was about four miles back in the deserted country road. Wondering for the millionth time why she had chosen Giles car for the impromptu road trip to retrieve her best friend from a flooded airport in St. Louis Missouri.

The stranded redhead had called about six hours before to inform them that she was at Lambert Airlines in St. Louis and all flights were grounded due to the heavy rain fall that had been pounding the area for the last three hours. So in all her headstrong stubbornness Buffy Summer had grabbed the first set of keys she could find which belong to her mentor and his shouldn't even be legal pile of junk of a car, and rushed to rescue her best friend.

She had been eight miles from the city limits when the car started acting weird and making strange noises. It was another two miles before the car came to a sharp stop and died.

Figuring someone would come along to help she waited in the car, she was soon proven wrong when after thirty minutes and not a single car traveled down the road. To make it worse her phone was dead so she couldn't call any one to let them know what had happened. Giving a sigh of defeat she climbed out of the car and into the horrible weather beginning her four and half mile walk down the road to civilization.

As the rain picked up Buffy felt like crying. This was all Sheila Rosenbergs fault.

"Stupid Sheila and this night sucks." she groaned.

Willow Rosenberg stood by the front entrance of the Lambert Airport doors looking out into the pitch dark for her best friend who had called her about three hours before to inform her that she was on her way to get her.

She was really worried since the blonde should have been there almost two hours ago, the weather was picking up even worse and Buffys phone was going straight to voice mail.

Letting out a worried sigh, glaring at her phone before closing her it she turned her attention back to listening for the sound of Giles car.

Willow closed her eyes and threw a prayer to her goddess that her best friend was okay. This was all her mothers fault.

The amber haired girl had flown out to meet her parents in Florida to spend time with them for the first time in two years. Shelia and Ira Rosenberg had been on a two year lecture tour in Spain and had just landed in Miami asking their to daughter to come visit them.

The visit had been going perfectly until Shelia had decided to start in on Willows choice in friends. Apparently even at Twenty four years old Willow was expressing delayed teen rebellion by keeping Bunny as a friend. She even claimed that the friendship with Xander, who her mom refers to as Adam, was well past it's prime and that Willow should cut all times with him.

The fight had started when Willow had told her mother that Bunnys name was in fact Buffy and Adam sounds nothing like Xander nor does it sound like his given name of Alexander.

So after a screaming match in which Ira ended up with a knot on the head as he was shoved by both his wife and daughter when he tried to step in, Willow had gotton on the first flight out of Miami and after the bad weather had started the pilot had made an emergency stop in St. Louis.

"Weather sucks, don't it." a voice said from beside her.

Turning her head to the right she saw a young man about her age looking out into the darkness. It hadn't been long after they landed that the storm had caused a city wide power outage.

"Uh, yeah it does." she replied.

"The blackout isn't helping." he continued.

"No it's not." Willow responded and wondered if all of her answers were going to be in short little bursts.

"I'm John." he told her.

"Willow."

"My friend lives around here so I'm waiting on him to come and get me. He told me I could crash at his place."

Willow wondered slightly if this guy was just bored or trying to be friendly.

"Me too... Uh I mean my friend who is driving from Ohio and in no way lives around here, is on her way to pick me up." she babbled.

John gave a slight chuckle and turned to face her. She realizes that he was the man that had been mobbed by the other passengers when he had been walking through the airport, he wasn't hurt or anything they had all clambered around him asking for his autograph. She wondered what he was famous for.

"So, uh no Airport slumber party for you then huh? That's too bad I hear they go all out and give you a pillow." she stated nodded her head.

He gave another laugh, she apparently amused him.

"Oh I've been to plenty Airport slumber parties. I will say that I am very disappointed that I will miss this one though, was looking forward to seeing you in a pillow fight." he told her with a light smile and mirth in his eyes.

The blush started before she could stop it. She couldn't believe that she was flirting with a man she had just met in an air port.

"Hey John." a male voice called lightly from the other side of Willow.

The two turned to see another man about their age with brown hair and blue eyes, in a pair of blue jean and a tight navy blue shirt make his way over to them.

"Randy hey, thanks again for letting me crash at your place, and for driving in this weather to come get me." John said as he and Randy did that weird slapping hands with a half hug thing that guys do.

"No problem man. I'm just glad I was able to catch a break in the weather long enough to make it out here. Who's your friend?" Randy asked looking over to Willow who was still blushing.

Johns light blue eyes lit up.

"Oh this is Willow she's going to take advantage of the airport slumber party and send me pictures of her in a pillow fight." John quipped winking at Willow.

Willow ducked her head fighting off a smile. John was a relentless flirt.

"She is?" came Randys and a female voice from behind them.

All three turned to see a blonde girl, a soaked to the bone blonde girl. Willows eyes lit up with happiness and then concern.

"Buffy! What in the.. you're soaking wet." she said rushing to her friends side.

The redhead and blonde hugged. Willow was hugging Buffy because she was happy to see her Buffy was hugging trying to steal her friends body heat.

"Giles stupid piece of crap car broke down about six miles out of the city limits. My phone was dead and I forgot an umbrella." the blonde replied through clattering teeth.

"You walked six miles in the middle of a server thunderstorm?" came Randys voice.

Buffy turned to look at him. Oh he was cute, hot even, she wondered if she could steal some of his body heat. Then she blushed at her own thoughts.

"Yeah." she replied dumbly.

"Buffy, that is probably the stupidest thing any of us has ever done, and we've done some dumb things, remember Xander and that whole thing with the pirate costume and the mistake at the kids birthday party?" Willow scolded her friend.

"Can I borrow dry clothes?" the blonde asked turning sending a puppy dog look to her best friend.

Willow sighed. She would loan her something to wear but her bags where on the under belly of the plane and she didn't see her being able to get them anytime soon, and told her friend the problem.

"How much money do you have? We can call a cab services to take us home." the blonde asked.

"Uh, forty bucks isn't gonna get us all the way to Ohio Buffy." Willow sighed.

"So let me get this straight, your clothes are on the plane, I'm soaking wet and will probably die from phenomena, we are trapped here in a power outage and don't have enough money to get home on cause Giles car is a non working death trap. I came here to rescue you and am now in need of rescuing as well. Did I miss anything? Oh and you are apparently going to have a pillow fight and send this stranger the pictures." Buffy summarized as she sat down.

"You missed the part about where I am blaming this all on my mother, but other than that you got it all." the redhead said sitting down next to her friend.

"Well that is just great cause I am blaming this all on your mother too." quipped the dripping haired blonde.

Randy and John had been watching the two with interest. They couldn't believe that Buffy would walk six miles in the current weather just to get to her friend, and they were both now stuck in the airport. Randy looked over at John and tilted his head toward the parking lot, and then toward the girls. The two men had been friends long enough that they knew the gist of what the other was saying. John nodded his head as Randy slipped out of the entrance and out to his car.

"I think I should be bumped up to your number one best friend." Buffy said through clattering teeth.

John silently slipped his jacket off and placed it on the blondes shoulders. Willow looked up at him with a thankful smile. He liked that smile.

"What about Xander? That's his spot, he has had it since we were six." the redhead replied.

"He didn't walk six miles..."

"Okay okay I get it, you are right. Your actions have knocked him out of the number one spot for now." the redhead said as Randy came back into the area.

The brunette man threw a blanket around Buffys shoulders and hauled her to her feet.

"Um, thank you, and where are you taking me?" Buffys confused voice floated back to Willow and John.

John had picked up the redheads things and motioned for her to follow their two friends. Willow tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Randy has the car running the heater will help Buffy, you wouldn't want your friends death on your hands would you? Something tells me she would haunt you." he said laying his empty hand on her lower back and ushering her out the entrance.

"No I wouldn't but you two don't even know us. We don't know you. You could be taking us to kill us or something." she argued.

"Trust me, there is no way we would want to kill the two of you. As far as not really knowing each other well we can take care of that tonight." John said as he opened the back door on the passenger side of Randys car.

Willow could see Buffy was already in the front seat taking full advantage of the heater. Sighing the redhead climbed in behind her friend as John ran to the other side and got behind the drivers seat. Randy looked around to make sure that they were all strapped in and took off.

They rode in silence. Buffy was as close to the heater as she dared to get without obstructing Randys view. Willow had her head laid back on the seat with her eyes closed. John was silently watching the redhead from the corner of his eyes and he knew Randy was doing the same with Buffy.

Randy pulled up outside his house and watched in amusement as Buffys mouth dropped open is shock.

"You live here?" she asked taking in the three story log cabin.

Willow leaned up and her mouth joined Buffys on the floor of the car.

"Holy crap." she muttered.

John and Randy laughed as they climbed out of the car.

"Are they going to kill us?" Willow whispered to her friend.

"I'm not getting a danger vibe from them. I'm getting a totally different vibe to be honest." Buffy said just as Randy opened her door.

John wasn't far behind in opening Willows door. The four made their way up on to the screened in porch and Randy unlocked the front door.

"Welcome to Cassa Al Orton." he said gesturing for them to enter the house.

The house was large and impressive, much like it's owner and his best friend. The walls were a cherry oak and the floors were a dark brown carpeting. A spiral staircase wound upward and to the next levels of the house.

Randy rushed up the stairs and out of site as the two girls took in the layout of his home. He and John had both be raised to be gentlemen and they agreed that they couldn't leave the two women stranded at Lambert, specialty with Buffy in dripping wet clothes and nothing to change into.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser in his sisters room he pulled out two set of night clothes that he had bought for her to keep there and two pairs of unopened packs of boxers that his sister never wore but he figured that the two girls down stairs might. Rushing back down the stairs he saw the two girls standing in a corner as John sat on the sofa pretending not to look at them.

"Why do you still have lights?" Willow asked.

Randy gave her a smile. "Generator. I have one that covers the entire house. Here you girls go, there are two bath rooms up stairs and another down here if you two want to take hot showers." he told them as he handed over the sleep sets.

Buffy and Willow looked down at the clothing and grinned.

"Just how long have you had a crush on Tinkerbell, Randy?" Willow asked waving the clothes in his face.

"A long time I'm in a support group, John is my sponsor." he laughed.

"It's a shame took me almost six months to get him to clear out the shrine he had in his attic." John spoke up shaking his head.

The two girls laughed as they headed up the stairs to shower and change. Randy grabbed him and John each a beer from the fridge as they waited.

"So the redhead is cute." Randy said sipping his beer.

"Yeah she is. She reminds me of Lita but smaller you know." John replied.

"So you had a crush on Lita?"

"What? No."

"But you do have a crush on Willow?" Randy inquired as he looked over at his friend.

"Okay, fine I might have a bit of one, but you're just as bad. You should have seen the look on your face when Buffy showed up."

"Hey any girl that is welling to risk hypothermia for a friend is defiantly worth a second look."

Lighting lit up the sky outside the window. John looked sharply to the area and silently stood up and dragged the arm chair into the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Randy wanted to know why his best friend was rearranging his furniture.

"It's lighting." was the simple reply.

"Uh, yeah but what does that have to do with you turning into a decorator all of a sudden."

"I don't want to get hit by lighting." John said sitting down in the chair that was now safely away from all the windows.  
**  
**Randy looked at him like he was crazy. "So you moved the arm chair away from the window so you wouldn't get hit by lighting?"

John nodded his head. "What about me? I will get hit now." Randy told him.

"No it should hit the couch first, and if you're not faster than a fire then you need to work out more." came the sarcastic reply.

Randy rolled his eyes before, he turned on an episode of Smackdown to see how his latest feud was going down with the fans. The two men got engrossed into the show and didn't see or hear the two girls come back in the room.

"Why are you on tv?" they both asked.

The two wrestlers turned to see Buffy and Willow staring the screen in shock. Randys eyes traveled to the TV and laughed. That had been part of their appeal the two women didn't clammier to them like other females.

"We work for the WWE." John supplied.

The girls sat down and looked from the tv to their companions.

"What's the WWE?" Buffy asked.

"World Wrestling Entertainment." Randy told her.

"Wait is that anything like that WWF..."

"OH, that's a no no we are no longer aloud to say that. It's WWE now." John scolded her playfully wagging his finger at her.

The two girls just accepted the answer and sat back to watch the show. For the next to hours the four of them laughed and booed. A small argument broke out between Randy and Buffy when she hit him for making a rude comment about one of the female coworkers. Willow turned to John after it was over and asked him if he and Randy worked together then why was he not on the show.

"I work the Raw brand, he is on Smackdown."

The two girls looked at each other then turned to Randy.

"Show us the John one please," they said.

Randy rolled his blue eyes as he navigated through the DVR list to the previous episode of Raw and pushed play. So for the next two hours they watched the episode of Raw. Willow and Buffy both narrowed their green eyes as Eve declared that she was going to use John to advance her career, then they laugh and chanted Hoski along with the crowd.

The two girls had to admit that they enjoyed watching the show. Randy and John enjoyed watching them watch the show. After Raw went off Randy asked if they were hungry.

The four of them wandered into the kitchen and sat about making dinner. Randy and John cooked as Willow and Buffy helped set the table. If anyone who didn't know them were to look in they would think that the four of them were old couples going about their nightly routine.

Randy and John sat dinner on the table.

"That smells good what is it?" Buffy asked.

"My moms recipe of Chicken Alfredo and garlic bread. With Johns specialty of a chef salad as a side. It's one of my favorites." Randy said as he pulled out Buffys chair for her.

John did the same for Willow. They all sat down for a quite dinner.

The silence of the dinner table didn't last long however.

"Two sets of friends, two girls, two guys, and a rain storm. There is probably a book or movie based on this scenario." John and Buffy said at the same time.

"You owe me a coke blondie." John told the wide eyed blonde.

"No you owe me one, besides aren't sodas bad for you wrestlers? You need to watch your weight." she said as waved a fork around.

A piece of his Alfredo went flying across the table and landed right on Johns face. Willow and Randy stuffed their hands in their mouths to quieten their laughter but was soon receiving salad and Garlic bread thrown at their heads.

After a ten minute food war, in which Buffy ended up on Randy's team and Willow with John the four of them found their selves laying on the floor covered in the raiment of their dinner. Buffy was giggling as she lay on the floor next to Randy, with a noddle hanging down the center of her face. Randy chuckled as he reached over and removed the food from her hair.

"I think we wasted more than we ate." he replied as he tossed the offending food on the floor.

"Well for what it's worth I enjoyed what amount of it I was able to eat. I could see why it was one of your favorites." she laughed softly as she looked over at him.

Randy smiled lightly at her as he reached over and moved more of the food from her face. Deciding that he should get a wash cloth and remove some of the food with it he went to climb to his feet only for his hand to slip out from under him and he fell on top the blonde.

They both made a shocked grunt as his wight fell on to her. He looked down at her.

"I am so sorry. I..."

"It's alright." she assured him as she reached up and brushed some food from his face.

Their eyes connected and like a magnetic force their lips found each others.

Willow was pulling globs of salad out of her hair, as John watched. His gaze shifted over to the other two members of their dinner party and he gave a slight nod at seeing the couple attached at the lips behind the counter.

John stood up and offered his hand to the redhead. She looked up startled but took it. He led her to Randys sister room for another change of clothes.

"Wow he sure is in touch with his feminine side isn't he?" she said looking around the girly room.

John laughed.

"It's his sisters room. She comes and stay with him sometimes."

Willow smiled she had figured as much.

"Here you go." he said handing her a clean pair of PJs.

Willow thanked him and went to take yet another shower. She was about to walk in the restroom when John turned her around and surprised the heck out of her by gently pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers.

Buffy awoke the next morning to hear birds chirping and the sun shinning. She moaned as she stretched out across the bed, and accidentally smacking her bed partner in the face.

"Ow." came the groan from under the covers.

"Oh suck it up. The suns shining and it looks like the bad weather is over." the blonde said kicking her companion.

The covers where thrown aside and a blur of red rushed to the window. Willow turned back to look at her friend with a pout.

"We have to leave now don't we?"

Buffy nodded sadly. She had really enjoyed the night with the two guys that were downstairs somewhere.

"Yeah, but maybe we can come visit them if they want us to."

"We would love that." came the reply from the door as Randy and John both walked into the room with trays in hand.

"Keep feeding us and we might not leave." Willow told them as John sat the tray in his hand on the table by the window.

Randy sat the tray in his hand on the bed next to Buffy as he joined her.

"I know I would love that." Randy said as he leaned over and kissed Buffy lightly on the lips.

John reached over and yanked Willow to him and the glint in his eyes told her he echoed his friends sentiment. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his lips to hers.

"Does this make us exclusive?" Buffy asked as she looked sheepishly at Randy.

"If you want it to."

"I'd like that." she said leaning over kissing him.

"Not bad." Willow said.

The trio looked at her with questioning glances.

"What's not bad?" John asked.

"You hit on a girl in a airport and she ends up your girlfriend."

John laughed as he swept her up in his arms and kisses her soundly.

"Does this mean that we can't pick up girls in the airport any more?" Randy wanted to know.

Buffy raised and eye brow at him, then hit him with a pillow.

"And to think you were afraid they were going to kill us." the blonde said to her redhead friend.

"To think we have mom to thank for this."

"How's that?" John asked.

"Well if I hadn't of gotten into a fight with my mom then I wouldn't have been on that plane and we never would have met you guys."

"Oh, well in that case, a toast! To Willow and her moms fight." Randy said raising a glass of orange juice.

The other three followed suite. It wasn't until later that day when Buffy and Willow were in a rental car and a tow truck behind them carrying Giles car all paid for by the guys did the girls realize that they would love to weather more storms with the two wrestlers.


End file.
